You and I
by WinterMidnightMoon
Summary: RIMAHIKO! Full Summary inside. Hint ;; Inspired by Park Bom's song, You And I.
1. Chapter 1

**First, you might be asking why I'm starting on a new story when I should be updating my other ones.**

**I dunno, I guess I got inspired or something. I was listening to a song entitled, 'You and I' by Park Bom (Of 2NE1. xDD), and BAAAAM! It Hit Me.**

**I suggest you listen to it while reading the WHOLLEE Story. Lol.**

**Summary: Rima hates Nagihiko, and we've established that. After a year, Rima's vision suddenly blurs and she starts to wear glasses. She slowly grows detached with the others. Why? READ ON. ^^ Soon after, nagi and Rima's love-hate relationship grows. Hey, I'm not spoiling anything here. ^^**

* * *

**Royal Garden, Rima's POV.**

From my past experience being a guardian here, there are some things which I can't understand.

For one thing; I can't understand why Yaya eats too much sweets but she doesn't gain weight. Second, I can't understand why Amu still likes Tadase. Well, if you ask me, she would be better off with Tsukiyomi.

And last; I can't understand this feeling whenever purple head smiles at me.

I know it's weird but—"Rima-chan!" –and there he goes again.

"what now purple head?" I asked annoyed.

"are you going to the guardian meeting now? I'm thinking if we can go together." He said smiling. Ugh, darn that smile.

I instantly glared. "no. now, go away." I said. He just shrugged.

I walked towards the royal garden with him following me. Yes, it's been a year and I'm still here at seiyo and I'm still a guardian along with the others. It's our last year here and soon, we'll all be transferring at seiyo high – all, except for Yaya, of course.

After what seemed like forever, I arrived at the royal garden. And the same scenario welcomed me again, as it does everyday.

"Sweets! Yaya wants sweets!" yaya whined along with pepe. And, tadase tries to calm her down with amu caught in the middle.

As soon as she saw me, she stopped and eyed me suspiciously. "Rima-tan…why were you with nagi?!"

"he annoys me." I said and sat down. Purple head sweat dropped then took his seat.

"Okay, let's not start our meeting, shall we?"

**After 30 minutes… (Let's skip it, okay?)**

Wow…it has been 30 minutes and all I hear is blah, blah, blah. And something about buying supplies for who-knows-what.

"And so, to make our job easier, I asked Souma-kun to help." Tadase said eyeing Yaya.

Yaya immediately perked up. "Kukai! Yay!!! Can he be Yaya's partner, pleaseee~?"

Tadase- being the nice guy that he was –agreed to yaya's request. Yaya raised a fist up and started dancing chanting the word, 'yay'!

Let me guess, the next pair to be formed is, "Amu-chan…would you…" but Tadase wasn't able to finish his sentence at all. Amu nodded once while blushing. I told you, it would be the infamous TADAMU love team.

WAIT! So that means… "So that leaves Fujisaki-kun and Mashiro-san together." He stacked his papers. "You can start buying supplies tomorrow with your partner."

Darn it, everyone's playing cupid with us. "questions?"

I raised my hand. "Why am I partnered with purple head?" I asked giving Tadase my famous death glare.

Everybody sweatdropped. "well, you guys were the only ones left."

"Is there something wrong with it, Rima-chan?" Purple head asked me.

I huffed. "nothing's wrong with it. AND STOP CALLING ME RIMA-CHAN, WE'RE NOT CLOSE!"

"okay then…" I rolled my eyes. You might be thinking, aren't I being too harsh to him? Answer is no. I've always been like this when it comes to him.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I quickly answered it. "hello?"

"_Rima, I'm here."_

I muttered a silent okay and our phone conversation ended. I turned to the guardians who was waiting for an explanation. "mama's here. I gotta go."

I picked up my bag and ran towards the gate with kusu-kusu floating by my side. I saw our car parked In front of the school and I entered inside. As usual, mama's talking to dad through her cellphone.

"You were suppose to pick her up today! … I don't care if you have work, I'm busy too! … no, you were the one whose not doing their obligation! What If Rima gets kidnapped again?! … It doesn't matter anyway! … It's not my fault it's—hello? Ugh, he hung up on me." I know they're having another argument. And the worst part is, they're fighting because of me.

My mom looked at me through her rearview mirror and sighed. She drove back to our house without saying anything.

* * *

"bala-balance!" I giggled while kusu-kusu rolled over her stomach laughing. I took a bite out of my pizza when suddenly I received a text message.

_Why don't we meet tomorrow and buy the supplies, Rima-chan?_

_-Nagi._

Really now? Purple head bugging me first thing in the evening.

_If I have any other choice I would decline. -.-_

_Where and What time?_

_~Rima._

I pressed send. Kusu-kusu giggled after reading Nagi's text. "what now, kusu-kusu?"

"well…it's like a date isn't it?! I mean, You and Nagi alone in a mall~! Or perhaps a romantic place!" She clasped her hands together like she's imagining something.

I rolled my eyes. "Get real kusu-kusu. We're just buying stuff. Besides, it's not like I _like_ purple head…or something."

_Great! We'll meet at the park okay? 10:00 am._

_Don't be late now Rima-chan._

_-Nagi._

I smiled to myself. Wait, smiled?! Why the--?! How the--?! Oh great, I'm losing my sanity.

* * *

**KRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG! (a/n: if it isn't that obvious, that's the sound of an alarm clock, okay? xD)**

I lazily pressed the snooze button. "Rima-tan… if you don't wake up now, you'll be late!"

Late for what? It's Saturday for pete's sake. I ignored kusu-kusu and started to doze off, when it hit me.

I jolted up straight with eyes wide opened. "Oh my gosh, we were suppose to buy supplies today!"

I rushed out of bed and took a shower. After 5 minutes, I'm already on my way downstairs. I didn't see any sign of my mama or papa, so it means that they're already at work.

I ran towards our meeting place and when I arrived, purple head's already there waiting. As soon I was only about a few inches from here, I stopped running and panted, with my hands on top of my knees for support.

Purple head turned to me. "Oh, you're just in time Rima-chan." He stooped down so he was in eye level with me. "did you run?"

I glared at him. "what was your first clue? My messy hair or me panting?"

He chuckled. Great, purple head is laughing at my misery. "shall we go then?" he held out a hand but I purposely ignored it.

We walked together side by side towards the mall; because that's where we will be buying the supplies. While we were walking, I can hear people murmuring some stuff. I wonder what it is…

Purple head chuckled. It seems that he can hear what the people are murmuring and whispering about. I stopped walking and asked. "can you hear what they're saying, purple head?"

"why yes, I do Rima-chan."

I waited for him to continue. "then…what are they murmuring about?"

"do you really want me to tell you?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"yes." He signaled for me to come closer then he bent down to whisper something in my ear.

"are you sure you wanna know…?" he asked again. I just nodded in response. "fine then. They're saying that we look cute together and that we look like a good couple."

I distanced from him and flushed. Me?! Purple head?! I Mean, he— i—we--- don't have anything! Pfft! Stupid people.

Purple head smirked at my expression then continued walking. He's one of those stupid people.

* * *

"Seeds for the garden…check!" Purple head and I winded up holding a long list of things to buy and crossing out stuff every now and then.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "is there more???"

"yes, we're halfway done though." I slouched slightly. Why? Well, I'm tired and my feet hurt because of going around. Purple head seemed to notice this and asked, "feeling tired, Rima-chan?"

"n-no…" I muttered.

"We could rest for a while. Eat some ice cream." He suggested smiling. Hmm…that wouldn't be so bad. I was hesitant but I nodded. He grinned and dragged me to the food court.

We ordered ice cream on one of the stalls there. "what flavor would you want sir?"

"Vanilla please." Vanilla? Oh…so that's his favorite flavor. The ice cream vendor eyed me. "how about your girlfriend?"

I froze. GIRLFRIEND?!?! My eyes widened but I didn't say anything. "Um, Rima…what flavor?"

"strawberry." Nagihiko smiled and turned to the lady. The lady handed us two cones and we walked away. Not before hearing what she said; "have fun on your date!"

Damn that lady.

We sat down on one of the benches there and silently ate our ice cream. This is getting awkward…and awkward. "um…awhile ago…" I started.

"hmm?" I licked my ice cream before continuing.

"why didn't you say something when the ice cream vendor mistook us...as lovers." I said slowly still avoiding eye contact with him.

"to tell you frankly, it's not worth arguing for. Why not humor that woman just once?" He replied.

"oh…" then he looked at me. "why Rima-chan? Don't tell me you _liked_ that?!"

"What?! No!" I said my voice raising an octave.

Purple head smirked. "…voice turns higher when in-denial…" he said writing it down on a piece of paper.

He ticks me. -.-

* * *

After a few minutes of resting we continued on with buying the things needed. "What do we need to buy next?"

He looked at the list. "office supplies."

"really now? Office supplies?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yup. It's a favor from tsukasa-san."

On the way to the stationary shop, we passed by a bookstore and decided to take a look. Purple head went straight to the sports magazine section and I went straight to my favorite book – gag mangas.

I picked up a copy and looked at it. One thing surprised me; my vision became blurry and I can't see the page clearly. I blinked my eyes for a few times and my vision was back to normal again. Weird. I just shrugged it off.

I bought the manga and purple head bought a sports magazine. We proceeded to the stationary store afterwards.

**A few hours later…**

At last! We finally finished shopping. Those long, long hours of agony done. We decided to stop by at tadase's place first to deliver the goods.

Purple head rang the doorbell and tadase answered it. "oh, Fujisaki-kun, Mashiro-san, what are you guys doing here?"

Purple head shoved the plastic bags to tadase and smiled. "here you go hotori-kun." He thanked us and smiled that 'prince smile' of his.

Before I walked away, I just had to say it. "See ya around, prince."

We heard a 'poing!' and a small crown appeared on his head. "I AM NOT A PRINCE YOU COMMONER! I'M A KING! O-HO-HO-HO-HO!"

I walked away smirking while purple head sweatdropped. "is that really necessary Rima-chan?"

"Yup." I replied.

He walked me back to my house first. and at that right time, I could hear my parents fighting already from inside of our house. Purple head seemed to hear it too.

"what's happening in there?" he asked.

"it's nothing…" I replied.

As if on cue, we heard crashing sounds. "that doesn't sound like nothing Rima-chan."

Annoyed from his constant asking and from the behavior of my parents, I answered him sharply. "yes, it's NOTHING that concerns you!"

He was taken back. "i-I'm sorry… I didn't—"

I cut him off. "don't mind it. You know what? Let's forget this, I'm tired. Go home. Good night. And thanks for walking me home."

He didn't have a chance to reply because I ran inside my house. I took a final glance at him and he still looks shocked and worried. Purple head? Worried? Naah… I must be imagining things.

* * *

**The next day, Royal Garden.**

I arrived but saw no one. Hm, I came earlier than expected. You couldn't blame me of course, who would want to be stuck inside my house?

I placed my bag on the table and looked around. The Royal Garden is so peaceful; especially when it's free from Yaya's constant whining and Amu's rants. I smiled inwardly to myself remembering the moments.

I was cut from my train of thought when I heard the sound of a chair moving. I looked to my left and saw purple head.

After placing his bag down, silence filled us.

"um…about yesterday…" I started.

He was hesitant for a second but he turned to look and smile at me. "don't worry Rima-chan, it's alright. It's my fault anyway, for asking such a personal question."

Aww great, now he's making himself feel like he's the one at fault! "anyways, we better start watering the garden."

We both picked up a watering can and went to the garden. I went to the faucet to refill the watering can. And while walking back, it happened again. My vision went all blurry.

I felt a little bit dizzy and I still can't see clearly so I stumbled and fell, spilling the water. Purple head came rushing to me upon hearing the big splash I made. He helped me stand up and in an instant, my vision became normal again.

"what happened Rima-chan? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"yes, I'm fine. I jut tripped over something…" LIE.

He nodded and picked up the watering can I dropped. "I'll refill this for you."

Seriously, I have to get my eyes checked. But I have to do it alone. Since it's pretty obvious that my parents won't accompany me since they're too busy arguing and I don't want them there anyways.

"Rima-chan…?" I turned to purple head who's giving me the watering can. "be careful now."

"thanks." He checked his wrist watch.

"come now, the others must've arrived." He led the way. His long, flowing purple head dancing gracefully with the wind.

I shook my head rapidly. I MUST be losing my mind.

* * *

**I'll end it there. ^__^**

**First chapter, done! So how do you guys like it, so far? Reviews are highly appreciated. But Please, NO FLAMES! Sorry if it's short, this is just the first chapter, DON'T LOSE FAITH! .  
**

**So… Have you guys listened to it? The song? YOU SHOULD'VE! Lol. XDD This song was the inspiration of my story. And if you listened to it, Yes, someone will die. I Know, it's sad. But don't worry, one can find the best even in the worst situations. Just Like how Rima found Nagi even in a bad situation; you know, when her parents fight and stuff. ;;)  
**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and if there is, wrong spellings. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! ^^ Thanks for the awesome reviews in the previous chapter. I received many 'Favorite Author', 'favorite story' or 'story alert' thingies, only a few reviewed. T.T**

**IT'S ALRIGHT THOUGH! I completely understand. Because sometimes I do that too. Although it would be better if you guys review. Y'know, to motivate me. ^_~**

**Anyways, sorry for the late update. I did my best to update earlier, but I got writer's block and I can't think of a way to start this chapter. So, I just started it with the way I ended it in the previous chapter. **

**Enjoy minna! ^___^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I'm happy about it!**

* * *

**Rima's POV**

We arrived at the royal garden and true enough, the others are there already. Sheesh, Nagihiko Fujisaki is a psychic.

"Ohayo minna!" he greeted. Everyone turned to us and snickered. Yaya eyed us again. I swear, she's the leader of the snickering-gang.

"Might I ask again, why you two are together…? Don't tell me, you guys are SECRETLY dating!" she exclaimed.

The others gasped including tadase. Wow, gay. **(a/n: sorry for the tadase fans out there! .)** Purple head sweatdropped and I glared.

"Yaya-chan… we are NOT dating..." The others shrugged and sat down. Purple head whispered something and I froze.

"…_yet."_ Yeah, that's what he said! Damn purple head. He smirked and sat down. I walked up slowly to my seat and sat down avoiding eye contact with him.

"Okay everyone, we will be having a dance as a sign of welcoming another school year." Tadase said.

"oh, cool!" Amu said. "are outsiders allowed?"

"yes they are." Tadase replied. Heh. If I know, amu would be inviting Ikuto there.

"and so…we will be dividing the work. Yuiki-san would be assigned for food…"

"YAY, SWEETS!" And yaya started to dance again.

Tadase sweatdropped but continued on. "…fujisaki-san is in charge of the decorations…"

"okay then." He smiled. He likes decorating stuffs.

"…Amu-chan can handle the activities there…" tadase looked at amu while blushing.

"like what tadase-kun?"

"you know, picture taking booths, the DJ section and things like that." Amu nodded in response.

Tadase looked at me like he wasn't sure if he should assign anything. I crossed my arms. "just don't give me anything hard."

He smiled. "okay then, you could be in charge of the posters and invites."

That…that IS hard tada-gay! I was about to protest but he smiled that 'prince smile' again. "I'm sure an independent and strong girl like you could handle that…right Mashiro-san?"

I was speechless. I sighed and nodded. "great! Good luck everyone!" and so, the bell rang and we all went to class.

**After class… (sorry! Just had to skip that part. ^^)**

I was on my way to the library to design a poster. When I arrived there, the library was deserted. It's isolated. It's like a ghost town and it's huge. Now, I'm scared.

I made my way to the computer and opened adobe photoshop. **(a/n: that I do not own!)** It was a good thing that I'm skilled at this stuff. When I was still a kid, you will always find me locked up in my room, sitting in front of the computer, creating different images in my photoshop.

Hmm…oh, I forgot to ask the theme. I pulled out my phone and texted amu.

_Hey amu, do u knw da theme 4 da dance?_

_~~RiMA._

I waited for a few seconds and received a reply.

_Um…Gomen rima, I dnt know da theme. Y dnt u ask Nagi?_

_-amuuu. ^_^_

Of all people, she just had to suggest purple head. Fuu.

_Do U knw the theme 4 da dance?_

_-RiMA._

After 6 seconds, (and I have been counting!) I received a reply right away.

_Why yes, Rima-chan. I believe it's 'Moonlight Walk'._

_Are you making the posters in the computer?_

_-Nagi F._

Moonlight walk huh… Tadase has pretty good taste in choosing themes. But anyway…

_No, I'm not. What would make you think of that?_

_-RiMA._

I pocketed my phone and started making the poster. After a few minutes, I'm done with my draft. The design is like this,

There written on the center is 'MOONLIGHT WALK' using the 'Balls On Rampage' font. **(a/n: you guys should download it, it's pretty cool. ^^)** underneath that, is SEIYO SCHOOL DANCE in monotype corsiva.

I added a picture of a shadow of a man and a woman dancing under the moonlight and added clouds and sparkles for a dramatic effect. I used velvet ribbons as the margin and the base color of the whole person is midnight blue.

_Everyone is invited, this coming Saturday._

_We will start the magic at 8:00 pm._

After adding that to the bottom I was already satisfied with my work. But still…there's something missing. I was about to save it to my flash disk when I received another text.

_Because I can see you saving your draft._

_-Nagi F._

My eyes widened. How did he know that?! I looked all around me but I didn't see him anywhere.

_Psst… look a little to your right, and then look above you._

_-Nagi F._

Right…then above. There he is! He's on top of a bookshelf, Indian sit position.

"How did you get up there?!" I hissed.

"I jumped." He replied.

I scoffed. "how could you possibly jump? That shelf is high!" then it hit me, his chara. He jumped down swiftly and looked at my work.

"wow…you clean up nice Rima-chan." He said. "but, there's something missing."

"I know…what could I add?" I buried my face in the palm of my hands.

"how about you add a moon? It is moonlight walk after all." He suggested smiling. Moon…why didn't I think of that?! How can I be so stupid?! I nodded and added a picture of a full moon.

Just as I was dragging it to the perfect spot he butted in again. "no… it would be better here." He pointed to a spot in the poster.

"here?" I asked moving the moon with the mouse.

"no." he held my hands and helped me drag it. "here. There, perfect."

Now that you mention it, it does look better. Wait…HE-HE-H-HE'S HOLDING MY HAND! And he trapped me on my chair with his left hand on the left side of the computer table and the other one on the right side, holding my hand on the mouse. **(a/n: can you guys imagine it?)**

Silence covered us for a while as we looked at the finished product. "um…purple head?"

"hmm?"

"let go of my hand." He looked at our hands and he let go immediately.

"sorry." He apologized. I inserted the flash disk and saved it.

"no biggie. I wouldn't have finished it without you anyways." He half smirked-half smiled. Oh wait, I did NOT just say that.

"d-don't flatter yourself…" after saving I immediately pulled out my flash disk and ran out of the library.

Stupid flattering purple head.

* * *

I went to the place where you print things. I don't know what it's called. But anyways, they printed 50 copies of the poster and let a poor, fragile girl like me carry it all by herself. Poor me.

So, I was stumbling my way to the Royal Garden carrying a huge stack or posters and flyers. It was already dismissal time so I didn't expect anyone to be there, except for the guardians.

My walk to the royal garden was quiet. In the midst of silence, it happened again—my vision went hazy and I had severe head ache in the part near my eyes. Whoa, vision blurry, head ache, slight dizziness…what is happening to me?!

I dropped the stack of posters and I fell to the ground clutching my head. Ow, ow, ow…it hurts so bad… I closed my eyes and I felt hot tears prick my eyes.

I opened my eyes slightly and I saw a figure running towards me.

"_Rima-chan...!"_

Were the last words I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness.

…………………**.**

"Rima-tan…"

"I wonder what happened to her…"

"do you think she's alright?"

"she will be, don't worry amu-chan."

"better wake up shrimp, Amu and kiddy king here is having another moment because of you…"

"shut it Ikuto!"

Yaya… Amu… tadase…and ikuto? What the heck? What's that guy doing here?! Twitched a little bit but I still didn't open my eyes. Where am I anyway?

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw everyone crowding over me. Their faces turned happy when they saw me awake.

"she's awake! Quick tadase, call the nurse!" Tadase nodded and rushed outside.

Wait, I'm in the clinic?! I jolted upwards and my head ached. I could hear ringing in my ears that forced my right eye to close.

"rima-tan! Don't force yourself!" Yaya said worried.

Amu forced me to lie back down again. I scanned the room. Yup definitely the clinic alright. There's ikuto leaning by the window pane, amu and yaya beside my bed and purple head in a corner looking depressed and worried. Huh, what's he doing over there?

I looked at Tsukiyomi and frowned. "what're you doing here? How did I get here? Where are the posters?! Flyers?!"

My questions weren't answered because the nurse came in followed by tadase. She checked my breathing, pulse and everything. She gave me a few pills. Pain killers, she said.

"everything seems to be back to normal. How do you feel?" she asked.

"fine…I guess." She nodded and wrote something on her clipboard. "how about…how did you feel before you fainted?"

Fainted…? "I…fainted…?" the nurse nodded slowly along with everyone else. "well, dizzy and my head ached."

Okay, I left the part out about my vision becoming blurry and all. "excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, why did she faint when all she experienced was head ache?"

The nurse looked at amu. "maybe because that the pain was too hard for her to handle. And probably because of all the pressure."

The nurse gave me a prescription letter and left the room. "Get some rest mashiro-san."

The door closed and I immediately asked. "will someone please answer my questions?"

"um, Nagi found you unconscious in the pathway near the Royal garden and he was worried. He was about to carry you here all alone but it was a good thing that Ikuto's there. He helped nagi carry you here and then he dropped by the Royal garden to give the flyers and posters and to alert us of what happened." Amu explained.

Purple head's my life saver again? Ho-hum, I'm relieved.

My eyes shot up. "then…my parents?"

"We haven't told them yet—that's what fujisaki-san asked us to do, but if you want I could give them a call and—" I cut tadase off.

"No!" they were all shocked. "No one. Call. My parents. Do you guys understand me?" everyone nodded slowly except for purple head. I kinda expected that.

"You should get home mashiro-san, it's getting late. Minna-san, all of you should go home too. Ikuto nii-san…go back to your alleyway." Tadase said.

"okay." I replied.

"wait," amu said. "someone has to walk her home. Nagi please?"

We all turned to look at him and all he did was nod. I sat up and grabbed my bag from a chair.

On the way home with nagi, wooh.

* * *

I did NOT just call him nagi awhile ago, nooo. That was…some sort of typo, yeah. Except that I thought about it instead of typing it. Okay, that sounds like a good excuse.

I looked at him. He's walking in front of me and sometimes he would look back to check on me. After a long walk, we arrived at my house.

"um…thanks." I said.

He muttered a small 'welcome' and left. I watched him as he leave. That was so awkward.

I entered my house and I didn't hear any fighting and things like that. Apparently my dad was away in a business trip. For once, I can stay here in the house in peace.

"where were you young lady?" my mom asked, hands on her hips.

Um… "From school. You know, preparations for the dance…" she seemed to believe it. Thank goodness.

Oh that reminds me, I have to start putting up the posters tomorrow. Dang it. I went to bed after that.

Which reminds me…I wonder where kusu-kusu is?

* * *

I woke up the next day and found kusu-kusu reading a gag manga. "where were you yesterday?"

She froze and looked at me. "w-well you know…just around… hehe…"

I stood up and changed my clothes. "if I know, you were with Rhythm."

"W-WHAA? NO! WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT! I WASN'T WITH THAT GUY WHO ATE MY CUP CAKE!" she replied waving her arms up and down.

I smirked. "sure you weren't."

"Rima! Phone!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. I ran towards our telephone and answered it right away.

"hello?"

"_Rima! It's amu."_

"hey, what's up?"

"_well, the dance is on the day after tomorrow…right?"_

"yeah. So?"

"_do you have any plans today?"_

"not really… why?"

"_great! Let's meet at the town plaza. Yaya's going too."_

"woah, woah. Wait, what are we going to do?"

"_buying dresses and gowns of course!"_

"But I have to post the posters today."

"_don't worry about that. It's already taken cared of."_

I frowned. "Ikuto?"

"_yup! He agreed to do it in exchange of something…"_

"like…what? Asking you to be his date for the dance?"

"_y-yeah…"_

"what about tadase?"

"_I don't know… which reminds me, I have to call him. Bye now."_

"okay—"

"_Don't forget! 11:00, town plaza!"_

"yeah, yeah." Then she hung up. I did the same too and went upstairs.

Shopping for clothes… pain. Shopping for clothes WITH amu and yaya… torture chamber.

* * *

Yaya, Amu and I met at the park as planned. We went to a shop named 'chich couture' or something like that. I shivered at the name. Obviously, it's a French, dress shop.

We entered and a sales lady with a weird accent and who's overly used her make-up welcomed us.

Amu and Yaya went on their separate ways looking for their own dresses and I did too. Well, I saw a few dresses that I like and that is my style. But what caught my attention the most is a light purplish, lavender-ish dress with baby blue ruffles and a big ribbon at the back. It's balloon skirt type and is up to the knee.

"hey that's nice… what do you think of this one Rima?" Amu showed me a hot pink dress. It was pretty plain but it has sequins and loose cloth on the side so it looks gothic and girly at the same time. I smiled at her.

"it suits you." I replied.

And guess what yaya bought? "I think yaya wants this!" she showed us a princess-like dress with a mix of pink, yellow and purple. Imagine Princess Aurora's dress but it's not long-sleeves and is only up to the knees.

I shrugged while amu nodded. "looks great yaya."

We all paid for the dress and went off to buy shoes.

**DUNN, DUUNN, DUUUUNNNN.**

At the end of the day, Amu and I ended up buying 1-inch heeled sandals while yaya bought ballet flats. Amu and Yaya bought matching accessories too. Sheesh. They're such girlies.

Anyways, One day to go and the dance is up. I wonder what'll happen…?

* * *

**Done! To tell you honestly, I wasn't really satisfied. But anyways, I'll do my best in the next chapter.**

**Here are a few hints for the next chapter:**

**Rima discovers something,**

**It's the dance!**

**Nagihiko admits something…almost.**

**Please Review people! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you reader would SO KINDLY READ THIS! It's IMPORTANT. =^_~=**

**I know, a dance is so cliché. But I couldn't think of any event that would fit the story perfectly. Oh well.**

**I just want to apologize for the very slooowww update. I have to update 2 other stories so it's a little bit pressuring, and I don't want to delete anything so… BTW, check out my other story too. It's entitled, "I Love You! NOT!" **

**And again, that story is a little bit common too. But if you would kindly. ^_^**

**Now, I have bad news and good news. Which one would you like to read first?**

**Okay, the bad news is, I might put this in Hiatus. Don't worry, it'll be just 2 months or so. And if I do, it'll just be a short while. Till after I finish the other story. **

**For some good news… I'm still not sure whether I would put this into Hiatus. I'm debating whether it'll be this or my other story. I put a poll in my profile so please vote for it!**

**ANYWHO, that was long. Okay, I'mma start it now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

* * *

**Rima's POV**

I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. "Having fun Rima-chan?" I looked at nagi then at the floor.

"No. Dances are not my thing." I replied. He chuckled. If it wasn't obvious, I'm at the dance AGAINST my will, with purple head babysitting me.

Well, not really babysitting. More like, guarding me so that I won't escape or such.

**Flashback**

"_Rima! Rima! Why aren't you getting ready for the dance?" I looked at kusu-kusu then back at the gag manga I'm reading._

"_kusu-kusu, as my chara I think you know that I personally don't like dancing." I replied. "I'd rather stay home."_

"_But Rima! It'll be a once in a lifetime chance only! You'd never see nagi in a tux again after that!" she squealed._

_I rolled my eyes at her. "puh-lease. For all I know, you just want to see rhythm in a tux."_

_She blushed and hid inside her egg. "Not true!"_

_I snickered. Yeah right kusu-kusu. After a few minutes, my mom knocked and entered my room._

"_Rima, aren't you going to get dressed?" she asked. "isn't the dance tonight?"_

"_yes it is tonight, and I'm planning on bailing."_

"_but what about the pretty dress you bought?" She looked at the dress that is hung on the handle of my cabinet. "it'll be a waste if you don't wear it."_

"_honestly mom, I'm fine." I said. "dances and I, do not match."_

"_That'll be such a shame Rima. I mean, you won't be in high school forever you know." She said with a serious tone. Then she suddenly smiled. "I'll call you when dinner's ready."_

_Weird mood swings. I sighed. _

* * *

_It's already 7:30 and my mom's still not finish preparing dinner. She must've murdered something there. -.-_

_I was about to flip another page of the manga when I heard something tap on the window. "Did you hear that Rima?" _

_I shrugged. "maybe it's just the wind kusu-kusu."_

_Kusu-kusu flew over to the window and opened it. "Rima! Rima! Come here!"_

_I walked over to her lazily. "what is it now?"_

_She didn't reply but just pointed to whatever it is on the ground. I looked at it and my eyes widened. "What are you guys doing here?!"_

_2 girls smiled at me. One with chest nut hair was continuously waving while the pink haired one grinned._

"_move back rima, we're coming up!" Still dazed, I stepped backwards and waited for something._

"_Hold it tight Amu-chii~! I don't wanna break something on the night of the dance!" I heard a few 'clamps' and 'clunks' and yaya's head popped into the window. Soon after, Amu followed._

_I crossed my arms over my chest and glared. "what are you doing here?"_

"_we're going to help you get ready for the dance, of course!" I raised an eyebrow._

"_no thanks. I'm not going. Now you better leave or else—" I was cut off by a bag that hit me straight on the head. _

_I felt dizzy for a while and everything went black._

* * *

_I woke up feeling something heavy on my face and head. I opened my eyes slowly and saw amu and yaya crowding over me._

"_for pete's sake yaya, just put it on a high ponytail!" amu said._

"_but yaya wants to put it on pigtails!" yaya whined._

"_I don't want it in pig tails!" I protested. _

"_oh hi Rima. I see you're awake." Now I'm mad._

"_hell yeah I am! What happened?!" they both stopped from whatever they are doing._

"_oh that, Kukai threw our bag through the window and it hit you." Amu and yaya looked at the window and there's Kukai sitting on the window pane. I glared._

"_h-hehe… sorry queen." I sighed. I looked in the mirror and freaked._

"_HOLY---!" Yaya squealed._

"_I know! You look fabulous Rima-tan~!" Amu nodded._

_Fabulous? I look like… I look like… Well, my hair is tied up in a high ponytail and it's straightened with a few strands hanging loosely on the side. My eye shadow is light purple with a hint of blue._

"_what the heck, you turned me into a giant Barbie doll!" yaya scoffed. Wow, she, scoffed? That's a first._

"_Puh-lease Rima-tan! Even Kukai said you look great!" I looked at Kukai who's taking his time watching us._

_He nodded. "That's true queen. It's actually the first time you look mature." _

"_Should I take that as a compliment…" I smiled then death glared. "…or an insult?"_

"_uh… ahaha… I'mma go." He jumped out of the window and landed with a thud._

"_ohmigosh, is he alright?" yaya asked worriedly._

"_don't worry, our second floor is really low." _

_Amu held the dress I bought in front of my face. "Time to change Rima!"_

_I gulped…_

**End of Flashback**

"you hate it here so much and still you're here… I wonder how Amu and Yaya managed to convince you." Purple head said. "I mean… they're innocent and all…"

"Trust me, they're anything BUT innocent."

**Flashback**

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled grabbing on to the door frame. "NO EFFING WAY AM I GOING TO THAT HELL OF A PLACE!"_

"_It's called a dance Rima." Amu said as she pulled me. _

"_mou! Don't be so tough now Rima-tan!" yaya kept on pulling with the help of their charas._

"_Come on now Rima!" and including my chara too._

"_Sweeties, the car is here!" my mom shouted in a sing-song voice. Oh great, THEY GOT MY MOM TO HELP THEM TOO! _

"_Coming Mrs. Mashiro!" Amu yelled back._

"_Rima, you're too stubborn!" after a few minutes, I gave up. They dragged my all the way downstairs and inside the car._

_I'm going to buy a pad lock for my window._

**End of Flashback**

"…tough luck then Rima-chan." He said sweat dropping. I pouted. He smiled gently and looked at me. "Kukai's right, you do look stunning Rima-chan."

My breath caught in my throat and I looked the other way. I know, I must be as red as a fire truck now.

He always has that impact on me. "whatever."

I looked around and saw everybody having a great time. Even Yaya and Kukai **(a/n: Yes, I'm a big KukaixYaya fan. ^^)**, and Amu and Ikuto. (well, even though ikuto's been teasing amu for the past half hour.)

Bad luck for tadase though; he's watching them both in the background looking jealous. I sighed. I never liked going to dances and balls; even in my old school.

It's not that I'm not good at dancing; my mother took me to dancing lessons when I was 8. And those were the most dreaded days EVER.

Amu and Yaya approached us. "sooo…are you guys having fun?"

I glared at both of them while purple head smiled. "not really." I replied.

"well Yaya knows why! You should dance rima-tan!" Yaya said.

And again, I repeated my glare awhile ago. "hell no."

"they do have a point Rima-chan. This is not a 'dance' for nothing." Easy for you to say purple head. You took bazillion dance lessons!

_I know what them girls  
I know I know what them girls  
I know I know what them girls  
I know I know what them girls like _

"With this song? NO." I said.

Yaya pumped her fist up in the air. "Yaya will be back!"

We looked at amu. "Um, amu-chan, what's Yaya-chan gonna do?"

"bribe the DJ." She replied smiling.

"with what?"

"cookies. Apparently the DJ loves home made treats." Purple head shook his head and I rolled my eyes.

"what? That's stupid."

_Relax & take notes,  
While I'm put you up on game  
Get a sweeter connect, then if i put you up on cane,  
But you should grab yourself a –_

"Okay, would everyone please grab a partner, we're gonna slow things down a bit…"

"It worked?!" I shrieked.

"I told ya." Weird DJ.

Yaya came back and pushed purple head and me onto the dance floor. There were only a few people dancing now because everyone walked out of the dance floor with red faces and such. What's bad is, they put us in the middle. THE CENTER. Right under the disco ball.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all_

Well okay, at least you don't need to dance really, really good with this song. **(a/n: the song is, "Is Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion. I suggest you listen to it. It's awesome. ^^) **He placed his hands on my waist and I placed my hands on his neck.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

We started to move slow-paced, following the beat of the song. Yaya has good taste huh. I like this song.

"It may be a really, _really_ slow song, but it's good for talking. Right, Rima-chan?"

"this song is for weddings and stuff. I hate Yaya." I muttered. He chuckled.

"but It IS a good song. The lyrics says 'thanks for everything' and such." He replied. Yeah, yeah.

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all_

"Rima-chan…why do you hate me…so much?" he asked slowly.

Why do I hate him…**why do I hate him?**

Why do I… I don't know myself. I guess I just started to when I thought that he would steal amu-chan away from me.

"You're too full of yourself." I replied. He twirled me around and I almost yelped. "what the heck?! Warn me when you're about to do something!"

I looked at him and he's looking deeply into me. HEY! Not in the perverted way but in a gentle and genuine way.

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

I was speechless. "The truth. Please." He said.

I was dumbfounded. Should I tell him…? I shook my head and scoffed. "It's not my business to tell you."

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

"If you're too sick of me, by my constant asking if you were mad at me everyday, then I'm sorry. I only did that because I wanted to be your friend." He stopped then looked away. "But I guess you don't want to—"

"I hate you because I thought you were gonna steal Amu away from me!" I suddenly said in one breath. He looked at me with a surprised expression. "I don't want that."

"Rima-chan…"

"You and Amu seems so close, we were never like that before! And you only transferred that day so I was jealous. And I am still jealous until now! I've never had a real friend before in my old school so having amu beside me is a great deal for me. And I don't want to lose her to—"

I was cut off because…

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

…he held me close to his chest. Like hugging me. But we didn't stop dancing still. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kukai grinning and snickering, Amu and Yaya looking at us with anticipation, Ikuto smirking and tadase with a O.O expression.

"w-what are you doing…?" I said barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way." He whispered into my ear. "But I'll **never** steal Amu away from you. I guess she just feels comfortable with me, because I look like nadeshiko. I'm **so sorry.**"

Nadeshiko? His twin? "If you want, I'll back off and stay away from her. So you could have more time with her." He continued.

"No!" I blurted. I leaned away from him and looked at him with stern but gentle eyes. "Don't. I…I like to see Amu happy. And she won't be happy if you're not by her side."

He smiled at me. "okay then. And to tell you honestly, You're still Amu's best friend."

I looked away to hide my small blush. "I-I know that…"

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

"Rima-chan…I want to tell you something." I looked at him.

"what is it?"

He bowed his head but looked at me again. "Although you never saw me as a friend…I still think of you as one. And…"

"and…?" gosh, he's taking long.

I noticed a little red tainted on his cheeks. He's…blushing? "And I…"

_I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

The song is now ending and our pace is starting to slow down too. "I…love you, Rima-chan."

The instrumental of the music faded away and I took two steps away from him, taking my arms off of his neck.

"w-what…?"

He did not just say that he _loves_ me. Before he could say anything else, I ran.

* * *

**CLIFFIE! Sorry for leaving it here again. ^^And if it's short, again.  
**

**Wrong spellings? Grammar? Review them all!**

**No Flames still. =)**

**I didn't put the, 'Rima discovers something' hint that I said in the previous chapter. I decided it's still too early for that. ^___^**

**I love cliffhangers. How about you? I know you hate 'em. Lol. XD**

**Click the review button! It's a nice button. ~~**


	4. Chapter 4 version 1

**Hey Guys. :)**

**Man, I feel so, so guilty about something. :-SS But anyways,**

**Okay, I won't delete my other story, I Love You! NOT! Since many of you detest the idea of doing so. So, it stays but it's currently under Hiatus. ^_^ I posted another AN saying so. ;;)**

**Hm, are you guys watching America's Best Dance Crew? I LOVEE QUEST CREW! I'm on fan-girl mode right now since their hot. XDD**

**Sorry for the late update again. It's New Year and there are many things to prepare around here. My parents are going ballistic buying food. I hate it when they do that.**

**Disclaimer : I Do not own anything at all! Even ABDC! :o**

**WARNING! Lotsa drama and fluff.**

* * *

_The song is now ending and our pace is starting to slow down too. "I…love you, Rima-chan."_

_The instrumental of the music faded away and I took two steps away from him, taking my arms off of his neck._

"_w-what…?"_

_He did not just say that he __loves__ me. Before he could say anything else, I ran. _**(a/n: just had to put a recap! XD)**

* * *

**Rima's POV**

I ran to nowhere and soon I got lost. I spotted a tree and leaned on its trunk. I looked at my surroundings. Oh, I'm a few meters away from the royal garden. I looked at the tree and it has pink leaves. Pink leaves?

I panted. The hell? What did purple head just say?!

"_I…love you, Rima-chan."_

Is he under some sort of medication?! I mean, duh. We've been enemies for quite sometime now. I hate him and he hates me too…right? He hates me right?

I felt my chest. **(a/n: the part where the heart is, NOT the perverted part. ;;) ) **My heart's beating faster than usual. I can feel heat rising up my cheeks. God, what is happening to me?!

Kusu-kusu flew up to me. "Rima~! You were so fast! Why did you run?"

"sorry kusu-kusu. I don't know what's happening to me…" I muttered.

She giggled and I glared. "now's not the time to be funny kusu-kusu."

"You're in love Rima!"

I gasped. "with purple head?! Oh no I'm not!"

"Yes you are Rima!" she patted my shoulder. "stop acting stubborn!"

I closed my eyes for a while and flashbacks came to me. The time when purple head transferred and became jack…when we fought…when he forced Kukai and tadase into a skirt…when we went to amu's house…we fought again…then we got along…his egg hatched…soon the pink one hatched too…up until now…

All those times we fought, he was always there for me, always smiling. Now that I think of it, I might be a little too irrational and unfair to him.

I heard the leaves of the tree rustle and came down purple head, with earphones around his neck. He landed and the earphones and blue wings disappeared.

"there you are Rima-chan…" he looked at his charas. "rhythm, temari, will you kindly…?"

They both nodded and dragged kusu-kusu away. "h-hey~! Don't drag me! This is against the law of charas! Rimaaaaaa!"

I sighed as soon as they were out of sight. Silence…

And more silence…

"…look Rima-chan, I'm sorry for saying those things so suddenly." He said with an apologetic look on his face. "I…I understand if you don't feel the same way…"

I looked away. "but please Rima-chan…I need to hear an answer from you, if you say that you don't like me, then I'll back off. So please…"

"I…" I started. "I don't know…"

He smiled at me. Heh, smile all you want Fujisaki, I know that it's fake. You're not the only one who can act. "I understand. I'll leave then."

He turned around to leave. No, wait! "I don't know! Because whenever you're with me, I feel secured and safe and I feel warm. Whenever I see your smile, I get this mushy feeling inside of me and I hate it!"

He slowly turned around again to face me. "I hate it…"

The next thing I knew, he's in front of me hugging me close. What the?! Is he a vampire or something? Like Edward Mullen? **(a/n: HAHA! My friend accidentally said that, I just thought it was funny.)**

"Don't cry."

I was crying?! I felt my eyes and ta-da! There were tears. Ugh, traitors. "I'm here."

He's saying that again! That's the exact same thing that gets my heart beating so fast. He looked at me and captured my lips.

OKAYY!!! What's he doing now?! It was gentle and soon, I responded to the kiss. I may be uncertain at first…but now…I'm sure.

We pulled apart. "I love you." I said quietly.

He smiled brightly. "what?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "don't make me repeat what I said!"

He hugged me and twirled me around, like what they do in sick, romantic movies. "put me down nagihiko! This instant! I'm warning you!"

He obliged and put me down gently. "I love you too rima-chan."

He was about to kiss me…again when we heard something move up the tree. We both looked up and saw that perverted cat.

"cheesy lines girly boy and shrimp." He said yawning.

"were you there the whole time?" I asked.

"nope, only up until the line of shrimp saying, 'whenever you're with me, I feel safe and secured' and stuff like that." He said. "and I thought I finally found a good place to rest. "

"Amu's inside the hall ikuto." Nagihiko said. Ikuto's eyes glinted and he immediately ran off. Good luck amu.

A leaf/petal fell down from the tree and landed on my head. Nagihiko picked it up. "wow, that looks amazing. What's this tree called?"

"it's called a Sakura tree, Rima-chan." He said. "it's Nadeshiko's favorite tree."

I smiled. "and now, it's our tree."

He looked around and picked up something. It's what you use for gardening…what's it called? A spade? Chisel? I don't know, I'm not into gardening. But it's a really sharp tool. **(a/n: I'm not into gardening too. XD)**

He carved something on the tree trunk. I looked at it and it says, NxR forever. I shook my head. "you're so corny Nagihiko."

He laughed. "But it's one of the things you love about me." I punched him on the arm and he pretended to be hurt.

Best dance ever. Thank you Amu and Yaya.

* * *

**The next day…**

I punched the small alarm clock on my bedside table. Gaah, who needs those?!

"Wake up Rima!" My eyes shot open. I looked at my clock. I'M LATE AGAIN! I jumped out of bed and changed into my school uniform.

"I'm going mom!" I shouted and ran off the streets. Next time, I have to buy a bigger alarm clock.

I was only about a few blocks from my house when my vision became blurry again. I clutched my head, it hurts. I fell on my knees like last time. "Not again…" I muttered.

I saw a few people running towards me and I fainted again. I wonder what's wrong with me.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly until it can adjust to the light. Where am I? The hospital? There was only one person in the room it must be the doctor.

"Ahh, Ms. Mashiro, I see you're awake now." He said. I nodded and sat up slowly.

"where am I?"

"you're in the Hospital. A bunch of people saw you faint on the street. You must be on your way to school am I correct?" he asked. I nodded. "So, how are you feeling now?"

"better." I replied.

He wrote something on his clipboard. I swear, doctors and nurses have clipboard issues. "how about before you fainted?"

"I felt dizzy and my headache." I replied.

He scribbled something down again. "is that all?"

"but before that…my vision became blurry."

The doctor stopped writing. "blurry?" I nodded. "Has this happened before?"

"yes. And it's becoming often nowadays." He checked my eyes using his pen thingie.

"I think we should do some tests on you Mashiro-san." He said. "for the meantime, I suggest you go an eye doctor. If you want, I'll set up a schedule for you."

I checked the time. Woah, I missed school! "is there an ophthalmologist here today?"

The doctor checked something on his clipboard. "Why yes, I believe there is an eye doctor there today. Do you want to see him and have your eyes checked?"

I nodded slowly and he smiled. "Okay, I'll have a nurse fetch you. Please get ready."

I've decided. I'm having this checked. It's been bugging me and I don't wanna spend most of my time in the hospital.

* * *

"Which frame would you like Ms. Mashiro?" I looked at the set/s of frame for eyeglasses in front of me.

Awhile ago, the nurse came in with a wheelchair and she insisted that I ride on that on the way to the ophthalmologist.

* * *

"_Mashiro Rima, correct?" the nurse entered my room with a wheelchair._

_I nodded. "come on now dear, the doctor is waiting." She signaled me to sit on the wheelchair. _

"_what?! I'm not riding on that!" I protested but she didn't listen._

"_come on now, don't be hard…"_

* * *

And so, I ended up riding the wheelchair. That nurse is twisted. It's not like I'm injured or anything!

The doctor greeted me as soon as I arrived and he started to examine me. He used some machines and asked me to tell him the letters that he's pointing to.

"_Please rest your chin on this and concentrate on the red light that you will see, okay?" I followed his instructions as the machine moved and made whirring sounds._

* * *

"_What letter is this?" he asked._

"_um…O?"_

_He moved his pointer. "now this?"_

"_D…?"_

_He asked me to wear some sort of glasses with a thick frame and it is SUPER heavy. He placed two lens on it and my vision was clear again. _

"_Now what letter is this?"_

"_E."_

_He smiled. Okay now, I noticed the letter C so far from the letter D._

* * *

After a series of tests, we sat down and he explained everything to me.

"_well it seems that you have astigmatism and you're near sighted."_

_I cocked my head to one side. "what?"_

"_astigmatism means that your vision becomes blurry at some times." _

"_oh…" he wrote something on a paper._

"_and… I'm not certain…but I can see a bump somewhere in your eye area. And some of the cancer cells are active." He said. So…does that mean… "We still have to conduct tests but, you might have eye cancer."_

"_eye…cancer…?" I said my voice cracking. _

"_we're not certain yet, so please calm down." He said. "but for now, you have to wear glasses."_

* * *

"So, what do you want?" the doctor asked me again.

I pointed to the plain, black, plastic frame. He handed it to me and I wore it. Huh, it looks nice. And it's comfortable. "nice choice, Miss."

I took it off and handed it back to him. "Please come back after 30 minutes, your glasses will be done."

I walked out of the room and collapsed on the floor.

I might have…eye cancer?! This is not possible, this is not happening, it can not happen! As that phrase kept on repeating in my mind…I broke into tears.

* * *

**On my countdown, there are still 9 hours before New Year's Eve. So…**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! This is a short, New Year's chapter as a gift for all of you! I know, kill me now for leaving you with such a bad scene.**

**At least Nagi and Rima got together now! Isn't that great~? But Rima might have cancer *gasp* what will happen? Oh no! lol.**

**I'm sorry if it looks rushed, well, it is rushed. I want to post another chapter as a New Year and Christmas gift. Seeing as I have a lot to catch up to.**

**Sorry if it's short. ^^ **

**NO FLAMESS! Seriously, they bring me down. -.- **

**Just click the REVIEWW button there, and let's light up fireworks together!**


	5. Chapter 4 version 2

**Okay guys, I'm so sorry, REALLY sorry for updating so late. I got writer's block and well, I was busy with schoolwork.**

**Before you forgive me or anything, I have to tell you guys something. This is not the official chapter 5. This is a revised/alternate edition of chapter 4. Well, since Rima knew that she needed glasses, I was thinking how the story would turn out if she didn't wear glasses right away.**

**So now, I'm putting the fate of my story to you guys. Please vote in the poll on my profile. I'm telling you, it's gonna make a big impact on this story. ~_^**

**FieldOfPaperFlowers**** – Holly-chan! ^^ I get what you're saying. I have glasses too. XD My old one got ready in an hour and the second one in a week. ^^ Oh well, whatever makes the story move faster. ^__^ Beta reader? I want to, but I don't know how. Besides, I'm the 'independent-learner' type. I want to learn things and correct my mistakes on my own. So for know, sorry for the upcoming wrong grammars. I'll try to correct them. **

**I want to thank you guys for all the praises and reviews. Even though I don't reply to each of you, I swear I read each and every review. Thanks again. You guys rock! \m/**

**Well, here goes CHAPTER 4, VERSION 2. Some parts might remain the same though. Like the first half of the chapter. But it will change. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: chiibii-chan owns nothing. ^^ (Sorry for the long introduction! I have to explain stuff.)**

* * *

_The song is now ending and our pace is starting to slow down too. "I…love you, Rima-chan."_

_The instrumental of the music faded away and I took two steps away from him, taking my arms off of his neck._

"_w-what…?"_

_He did not just say that he __loves__ me. Before he could say anything else, I ran. _**(a/n: just had to put a recap! XD)**

* * *

**Rima's POV**

I ran to nowhere and soon I got lost. I spotted a tree and leaned on its trunk. I looked at my surroundings. Oh, I'm a few meters away from the royal garden. I looked at the tree and it has pink leaves. Pink leaves?

I panted. The hell? What did purple head just say?!

"_I…love you, Rima-chan."_

Is he under some sort of medication?! I mean, duh. We've been enemies for quite sometime now. I hate him and he hates me too…right? He hates me right?

I felt my chest. **(a/n: the part where the heart is, NOT the perverted part. ;;) ) **My heart's beating faster than usual. I can feel heat rising up my cheeks. God, what is happening to me?!

Kusu-kusu flew up to me. "Rima~! You were so fast! Why did you run?"

"sorry kusu-kusu. I don't know what's happening to me…" I muttered.

She giggled and I glared. "now's not the time to be funny kusu-kusu."

"You're in love Rima!"

I gasped. "with purple head?! Oh no I'm not!"

"Yes you are Rima!" she patted my shoulder. "stop acting stubborn!"

I closed my eyes for a while and flashbacks came to me. The time when purple head transferred and became jack…when we fought…when he forced Kukai and tadase into a skirt…when we went to amu's house…we fought again…then we got along…his egg hatched…soon the pink one hatched too…up until now…

All those times we fought, he was always there for me, always smiling. Now that I think of it, I might be a little too irrational and unfair to him.

I heard the leaves of the tree rustle and came down purple head, with earphones around his neck. He landed and the earphones and blue wings disappeared.

"there you are Rima-chan…" he looked at his charas. "rhythm, temari, will you kindly…?"

They both nodded and dragged kusu-kusu away. "h-hey~! Don't drag me! This is against the law of charas! Rimaaaaaa!"

I sighed as soon as they were out of sight. Silence…

And more silence…

"…look Rima-chan, I'm sorry for saying those things so suddenly." He said with an apologetic look on his face. "I…I understand if you don't feel the same way…"

I looked away. "but please Rima-chan…I need to hear an answer from you, if you say that you don't like me, then I'll back off. So please…"

"I…" I started. "I don't know…"

He smiled at me. Heh, smile all you want Fujisaki, I know that it's fake. You're not the only one who can act. "I understand. I'll leave then."

He turned around to leave. No, wait! "I don't know! Because whenever you're with me, I feel secured and safe and I feel warm. Whenever I see your smile, I get this mushy feeling inside of me and I hate it!"

He slowly turned around again to face me. "I hate it…"

The next thing I knew, he's in front of me hugging me close. What the?! Is he a vampire or something? Like Edward Mullen? **(a/n: HAHA! My friend accidentally said that, I just thought it was funny.)**

"Don't cry."

I was crying?! I felt my eyes and ta-da! There were tears. Ugh, traitors. "I'm here."

He's saying that again! That's the exact same thing that gets my heart beating so fast. He looked at me and captured my lips.

OKAYY!!! What's he doing now?! It was gentle and soon, I responded to the kiss. I may be uncertain at first…but now…I'm sure.

We pulled apart. "I love you." I said quietly.

He smiled brightly. "what?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "don't make me repeat what I said!"

He hugged me and twirled me around, like what they do in sick, romantic movies. "put me down nagihiko! This instant! I'm warning you!"

He obliged and put me down gently. "I love you too rima-chan."

He was about to kiss me…again when we heard something move up the tree. We both looked up and saw that perverted cat.

"cheesy lines girly boy and shrimp." He said yawning.

"were you there the whole time?" I asked.

"nope, only up until the line of shrimp saying, 'whenever you're with me, I feel safe and secured' and stuff like that." He said. "and I thought I finally found a good place to rest. "

"Amu's inside the hall ikuto." Nagihiko said. Ikuto's eyes glinted and he immediately ran off. Good luck amu.

A leaf/petal fell down from the tree and landed on my head. Nagihiko picked it up. "wow, that looks amazing. What's this tree called?"

"it's called a Sakura tree, Rima-chan." He said. "it's Nadeshiko's favorite tree."

I smiled. "and now, it's our tree."

He looked around and picked up something. It's what you use for gardening…what's it called? A spade? Chisel? I don't know, I'm not into gardening. But it's a really sharp tool. **(a/n: I'm not into gardening too. XD)**

He carved something on the tree trunk. I looked at it and it says, NxR forever. I shook my head. "you're so corny Nagihiko."

He laughed. "But it's one of the things you love about me." I punched him on the arm and he pretended to be hurt.

Best dance ever. Thank you Amu and Yaya.

* * *

**The next day…**

"Rima honey! Wake up if you don't want to be late!" I tossed and turned in my bed. I don't understand the fact that no matter what time you go to sleep the night before, the next day you always wake up exhausted. "Rima! This is your last wake up call young lady. Get out of bed!"

I grunted on my pillow and stood up lazily. I looked at kusu-kusu's egg and tapped it gently. The egg slowly opened and revealed kusu-kusu rubbing her eyes. "Mowniin Wimaa…. **(a/n: that means, "Morning Rima" in sleepy-kusu-kusu mode.) **I smiled softly and changed into my uniform.

"Hey Rima…aren't we forgetting something?" I tapped my chin and it hit me.

"Crud! I forgot the paperwork I was supposed to finish for the guardians!" I'm so stupid! I was too preoccupied with thoughts of Nagihiko that I forgot to finish those. It's one of those reports and surveys regarding the activities of the guardians. I sighed. This is one of the cons of this whole guardians thing.

I quickly grabbed the stack of files on my desk, fastened it together with an old paperclip and dashed out of my room with kusu-kusu flying after me. I was near the stairs when my vision became blurry again followed by my head aching.

I kept on running while clutching my head. This can't be happening again! What's wrong with me?!

"Rima! Are you alright?" kusu-kusu asked.

"Yeah I'm—whoa~!" You know what happened? Well I'll tell you what happened. I was about to reply to what kusu-kusu said but I didn't notice that the stairs was right before me. So, I fell down the flight of stairs. Halfway down though, I felt numb.

I landed butt first. I opened my eyes and saw the papers scattered everywhere and kusu-kusu flying towards me holding my school bag. "Oh my goodness rima~! Are you alright?!!"

I got scratches covering my legs, arms, neck and face. Then pain shot through my head and by reflex, I clutched it and formed into a ball. "Rima!!!"

"My head…it hurts…really, really hurts…" I said barely above a whisper.

My vision was again blurry but I could still figure out my mom running towards me. "Rima!"

I felt a last wave of pain before I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**-hospital, woke up 3 hours later-**

"Rima, are you sure you're alright? You should get some rest first." I looked at the patient whose missing an arm being rolled away in a wheelchair before turning to my mom.

"I'm fine mom." She looked at me worriedly and then sighed.

"Rima, I'm worried about the result of your tests." To make it clear, the 'tests' that she's referring to is not the tests and exams in school. She's talking about the result of the series of examinations I went through here in the hospital. They say it's for knowing my real illness and blah, blah, blah…

"Don't be mom. I'm sure it's just fatigue and because of exhaustion." She smiled weakly and mumbled something. I only figured the words, 'I' and 'hope'. Hm.

But anyways, before you get all confused with what's happening and where I am now, I'm way ahead of you. I'm the hospital, obviously, and I'm currently walking out. Thank god. So I fainted and my mom brought me here. I woke up 3 hours later and they did some examinations on me. The results will come out in a few months.

Oh, did I mention that I have to wear glasses? For the meantime, I do. I'll get them after 2 and half weeks. The doctor gave me a few medicines to drink in case I get another round of head aches.

Plus, I missed school. So tomorrow I'm sure I'll receive a lot of questions. But I have it all figured out. I'll just tell them that I…had a head ache! Which was partly true.

I have a feeling something was going to happen. I glanced at the water stained window, due to massive rain, and sighed.

* * *

**-The next day, Royal Garden-**

I entered the royal garden only to be greeted once again with the same scenario. You know it gets tiring now. As soon as they noticed me, Yaya pounced on me.

"Rima-taaaan~! Yaya was worried about you!!!!" I chuckled at he immaturity.

"Mashiro-san, why were you absent?" I looked at tadase and replied,

"head ache." I sat down and they also sat down on their proper sits. "Anything I missed?"

"Nothing new. Well, except that we have a new teacher and Tsukasa said that he'll announce something important today." Amu replied bored.

I nodded my head until I noticed something. "Where's Nagihiko?"

"Oh, you mean your _boyfriend_?" I winced at Amu's statement. This has a lot of getting used to. "He's absent for today."

I blinked a few times. "what?"

"As well as yesterday Mashiro-san. I called his house and it seems that he has fever or something." Oh… I looked at my lap for a few seconds.

"Miss him already, Rima-tan?" My head snapped up and immediately glared at Yaya.

"Shut up Yaya."

* * *

I twitched at the floating guardian chara beside me. "Are you _sure_ about this?"

"Of course Rima! A _good_ girlfriend visits her boyfriend when he's sick!" I glared at her.

"Even if it means _ditching school?!_" She just shrugged. "Tsukasa-san approved you know." I sighed before turning to the gigantic gate in front of me.

I'm standing in front of none other than Nagihiko's house. As of now, I have a few realizations.

One, never trust whatever your chara says. Two, know what your boyfriend's house look like. And three, well, I never had a third realization. I'm saving it up for later.

"What are you waiting for Rimaaaa~? Press the doorbell!" I gulped before reaching out the doorbell. I don't know why I feel nervous…

"Y'know kusu-kusu, maybe I should just come back when he's feeling fine…you know…" My chara sent a super death glare at me and I had no other choice but to ring the doorbell.

"_Who is it?" _ A voice said. I gathered up all the strength I could muster and replied, "I-I'm Rima. I'm here to see Nagihiko."

It was silent for a while and suddenly the big gate opened. I yelped and kusu-kusu did so too. "Woah…"

A big garden welcomed us and an old lady is standing in the pathway. "Hello. I'm Baaya. Come in."

She led me into the house and walked our way towards Nagihiko's room. "Wow Rima! They're house is like a maze!"

I nodded in agreement. "Um excuse me…what happened to Nagihiko?"

She glanced at me over her shoulder. "He got fever while waiting for someone in the rain."

"Oh..." I wonder who he was waiting for? I suddenly felt anger boiled inside of me. Wait…am I feeling . . . . jealous? Oh, no.

"Mashiro-san if you don't mind me asking…" I looked at her with curiosity. "Are you _dating_ Nagihiko-san?"

I almost tripped and kusu-kusu can't stop giggling. I glared at her before laughing nervously. "w-what…?"

That Baaya lady smiled at me. "Don't worry. I'll have Nagihiko-sama tell it himself."

I sighed. Well, I find it uncomfortable saying it in front of her. After a lot of twists and turns (I honestly lost count after 10), we arrived at a door with a sign saying, 'Nagihiko' hanging on the doorknob.

"Here you are Mashiro-san." She bowed politely then walked away. I remained standing in front of that door. It's as if my feet are glued to the floor.

"Rima…?" I took a deep breath. It's alright Rima, you can do this. It's just nagihiko.

_Yeah…it's just your super HOT boyfriend. Why get nervous?_

Oh great, I'm hearing voices inside my head. What a time to lose your sanity.

_Oh God you're an idiot alright. I'm your conscience._

Conscience? Isn't it weird that I'm talking to myself?

_Not really. Now turn that doorknob and enter!_

I don't think that's a really—

_It would be better to visit him than to do nothing at all. He might think that you don't care about him._

But I do care. . . . about him.

_Then turn that doorknob and enter! Geez!_

What should I do after doing that?!

_. . . . . . . . . ._

Hello conscience? Wooh, it's gone. Oh well. I knocked and heard someone cough. "w-who's there?"

I didn't reply instead I entered. He's lying down on the bed, his eyes closed. He looks so peaceful. I couldn't help but blush. I could see a faint tint of pink on his cheeks.

As soon as Rhythm saw us, he flew towards us. "Yo." Then he immediately smirked. "I see you already miss your _boyfriend_."

I winced. This has a lot of getting used to… Nagihiko stirred and asked in an annoyed voice, "Rhythm! Who are you talking to…?"

He slowly opened his eyes and I stiffened. "R-rima…?"

He tried to sit up but I pushed him back down. "Don't force yourself purple head." He smiled weakly and lay back down slowly.

"y-you visited…" I held my hands up to his forehead. He's burning up. "aww you care for me…"

I glared at him. "I am AMAZED on your ability to piss me off even in this condition."

"What were you doing waiting in the rain?!" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"For your information, I was waiting under the rain for you." I was puzzled. What did he mean…? "When the bell rang and you weren't in the classroom, I became worried. So I waited for you outside your house."

I was stunned. "No one answered the doorbell so I waited. Then it r-rained. . . ."

Oh great. It's my entire fault. "You're an idiot Nagihiko."

"Maybe I am. But where were you, and why were you absent?" Uh oh. I hate questions like this.

"I. . . . Accompanied my mom to the hospital?" I hope he buys this…

"Oh, Okay."

He bought it. I breathed a sigh of relief and glared at him. I don't know why. Reflex I guess. He laughed at me exasperated expression and I hit him on the arm. "Ow! Is that the proper way to treat a _sick_ person?" I sighed. He was right. I'm acting totally unreasonable to him.

"Okay fine. Since it's my fault, I'll make it up to you." He raised an eyebrow. "What can I do?"

"Hmm…save it up for later, when I'm well again." He said. "Thanks for coming by Rima-chan."

"whatever…"

* * *

**-Next day, on the way to school-**

So Nagihiko heals really, REALLY fast. We're walking our way to school and we're not even talking to each other.

It's awkward.

"I heard tsukasa-san has an announcement…" My head snapped up.

"Yeah, and I don't know what the hell it is about." I heard him sigh. After that, everything fell quiet again.

-**Tsukasa's office-  
**

I sat in the Tsukasa's office twitching. Why? You'll find out soon.

"But uncle, are you sure you can't do anything?" Ugh. I hate Tadase's uncle so much.

"I'm sorry, but no. We have to raise funds for our school's charity and scholars." We all sighed.

"Why do _we_ have to do it?" I asked.

"You're the guardians."

"What are we doing here?" Our heads turned to the Tsukiyomi siblings standing in one corner.

Tsukasa-san shrugged. "to help out of course."

Utau and Ikuto glared at him. I felt a sharp pain in the head _again_. I clutched my head and held onto the wall for support.

Purple head turned to me. "Are you alright Rima-koi?"

Ugh. I'm in too much pain to argue with him now. I nodded my head slightly and he shrugged.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Tsukasa half-smirked, half-smiled. Uh-oh, I know that look. That glint in his eyes says everything! **(a/n: Dramatic much, Rima?)**

"It's simple. You are doing..."

* * *

**Had to leave it there, sorry. XD **

**I know, I took too long to update. But I'm so busy this month I hardly have any time to brush my hair – literally!**

**My friends had to brush my hair in place during our free time. -.-"**

**So, I know you hate cliffhangers. But cliffhangers end faster when you review so, REVIEW!!! *^_^***


End file.
